Rajiv
|creator(s)=Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor=Nikhil Parmar |gendesr=Male |country_of_origin= India |basis=Fairy Queen |power_type=Steam |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=2-2-2T |wheels=6 |top_speed=25 mph |builder(s)=Kitson, Thompson & Hewitson |year_built=1855 |railway=East Indian Railway Indian Railways }} Rajiv is an Indian engine who was a contestant in The Great Railway Show. He competed in and won the Best Decorated Engine Parade. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Rajiv was invited to participate in the Great Railway Show and was shipped to the Mainland with the other engines on a ferry. He participated in the Best Decorated Engine Parade, competing against Carlos, Yong Bao, James and Emily. Rajiv was declared the winner of the event, much to James' disappointment. After the Great Railway Show ended, Rajiv left the Mainland and returned to India. Personality Rajiv is rather arrogant and vain, believing himself to be a "royal engine" due to his crown. He often makes patronising or belitting remarks to the other engines, but his heart is in the right place, he has a good sense of humour, and he does care for his friends deep down. Technical Details Basis Rajiv is based off of the Fairy Queen, a 2-2-2 tank engine built in Leeds, England for the East Indian Railway Company. It is the oldest operating steam locomotive in regular service in the world. Built in 1855, it was originally used to haul post trains in West Bengal and was used on troop trains during the Indian Uprising of 1857. It was retired in 1909 after working in construction in Bihar and placed on display in Howrah. The Indian government gave the locomotive heritage status in 1972 and it was placed on display at the National Rail Museum in New Delhi until it was restored in 1997 for service working a luxury train between New Delhi and Alwar, Rajasthan. It is based at the Rewari Railway Heritage Museum, operated by the North Western Railway Zone. Whereas the original Fairy Queen is broad gauge, Rajiv was scaled down to standard gauge. Additionally, his buffers are much closer together than the original Fairy Queen's. File:Rajiv'sbasis.jpg|Rajiv's basis Livery Rajiv is painted navy blue with yellow lining, a black boiler, white wheels and golden details. His funnel is painted in the colours of the Indian flag. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends * 'Season 22' - Trusty Trunky, Thomas Goes to Bollywood, Thomas and the Monkey Palace and Tiger Trouble Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race (does not speak) * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Music Videos * Season 20 - James the Really Splendid Engine (CGI version) * Big World! Big Adventures! - We're Friends (cameo) Learning Segments * Guess Who? Puzzles (does not speak) Videos * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Rajiv of India (does not speak) * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far: Rajiv the Best Decorated Engine and Ashima Helps Rajiv |-| Other Media= Books * 2016 - The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Voice Actors * Nikhil Parmar (UK/US; twenty-second season onwards) * Gerhart Hinze (Germany) * Danny Francucci (Italy) Trivia * His name means "lotus flower" in several Indian languages.﻿ * Rajiv’s whistle is a higher pitched version of Edward’s Merchandise * Wood (coming soon) * TrackMaster Push Along (coming soon) Video File:Thomas & Friends UK Meet Rajiv of India ���� Thomas & Friends New Series Videos for Kids es:Rajiv ja:ラジブ pl:Rajiv he:רג'יב Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:2-2-2 Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:India